Obelisk Force
The Obelisk Force (オベリスク・フォース Oberisuku Fōsu) is an elite group of Duelists ranking the highest in Academia in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' anime. They are loyal to the Professor and carry out his orders without question. Appearance All the members of the Obelisk Force wear blue uniforms and helmets that are modeled after "Obelisk the Tormentor". They have crystals on their helmets of the colors red, yellow, and green. History Past Three years prior to the present storyline, the Obelisk Force helped Reo Akaba capture Serena and Reiji Akaba. They dragged Serena back to Academia and placed an interdimensional teleportation device on Reiji Akaba's wrist to send him back to the Standard Dimension. Xyz Duelists Arc Maiami Championship Battle Royal .]] The Obelisk Force were sent by the Professor to aid Sora Shiun'in in bringing Serena back to Academia. They were split into two groups: the first group went with Sora to the Ancient Ruins Area, while the others went to the Volcano Area. While Sora was Duelling Shun, the Obelisk Force Dueled and defeated Ashley, Bram, and Carl. Yūya Sakaki, who had seen them turn the Knight of Duels into Cards, turned berserk and challenged them to a Duel. They initially seemed at the upper hand against Yūya, but began to panic when Yūya continued to stand up unharmed, despite already receiving much damage from them. They were instantly defeated when Yūya summoned "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon the Supreme King Black Dragon". The second group who went to the Volcano Area were ready to capture Serena, but Hikage and Tsukikage .]] rescued her and Yuzu while the Youth Team handle them. Three of the six Obelisk Force able to defeat three Youth Team Duelists and proceed with their mission to retrieve Serena while the other three members were Duelling the remaining Youth Team Duelists. They were able to defeat the remaining two Youth Team Duelists with their Antique Gear Hound Dog combo and was about to finish Yū Sakuragi, when Yūgo intervened and took over the Duel, defeating them all at once. The remaining three Obelisk Force found Yuzu, whom they mistook as Serena and surrounded her. Before they could Duel, Yūri interfered, threatening them to back down or else he will turn them into cards. While Yūri Dueled Yuzu, Dennis led the Obelisk Force to where Serena was. They confronted her, telling her to quietly come back with them, but Serena refused. Along with Shun and Tsukikage, Serena Dueled the Obelisk Force. The Duel was not in Serena's favor since the Obelisk Force already knew her Deck. Before Shun's turn, Michio and Teppei joined the Duel, but they were eventually defeated as well and turned into cards. Watching this, Shingo and Gongenzaka joined the Duel and were eventually able to defeat the Obelisk Force with Shun's "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon". Deck All Obelisk Force members use "Antique Gear" decks. Their strategy relies on using "Antique Gear Hound Dog" to deal effect damage, and Fusion Monsters using "Antique Gear Hound Dog" as a Fusion Material to destroy the opponents field while dealing effect damage when the opponent's monsters are destroyed. They are heavily reliant on Battle Royal rules, as they often defeat their opponents not with power but through sheer numbers with multiple members attacking the same opponent at once. Antique Gear Duels Navigation Category:Organization Category:Fusion Category:Character